Moonshine
by ilovepattyforever
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Alice and Jasper get married. About the volturi coming back to get them.


_Chapter 1:_

"Alice, what's the big surprise?" I asked as my sister gathered the family into the living room. She said she had an announcement to make, and as I looked around the room I could see the faces of everyone I loved waiting in anticipation for what she and Jasper were about to say. Emmet and Rosalie were curled up together on the sofa. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands in the corner. My daughter Renesmee was sitting on the lap of her werewolf best friend, Jacob, in the middle of the floor. My dad, Charlie, and Sue were sitting on the kitchen table, eating their food, the only humans in the house. The rest of Jacob's pack, Seth, Quil, Embry and Lucas were spread out across the big rug, all except Leah, who still had an aversion to my vampire family. Edward was standing behind me with his head on my shoulder and arms around my waist with my favourite crooked smile on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Edward, you promised you wouldn't tell her!" Alice exclaimed. Although Edward's mind-reading was very useful, she resented it at that moment.

"I haven't. And I won't," Edward promised as a teasing smile lit up his face.

Alice glared at me. "Bella, just be patient. I will reveal all." She wrapped her arm around Jasper. "Jasper and I are going to get married!" She beamed.

"Congratulations" came from all around the room. The family walked forward to give hugs and kisses to the happy couple, while Alice reassured my daughter that she would get to be a bridesmaid. I smiled at my husband, and thought back to my hazy human memories of our wedding, and our honeymoon on Isle Esme that led to the birth of Nessie. At that moment she came running up to us.

"Mummy, Daddy, Alice says I can be a bridesmaid and can choose my own dress!" She proudly told us. I don't know where my daughter had inherited her love of clothes and dressing up from, because it certainly wasn't me.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" Edward exclaimed. "Now go say goodbye to everyone and we'll take you home to bed."

"Oh but Daddy, it's not very late, and Jacob said he was going to take me swimming." Her little face frowned.

"You and Jacob can go swimming tomorrow, with Quil and Claire. But it is late darling. And Quil and Claire will be over quite early." He explained.

"Claire's coming over?" This new information distracted her from wanting to stay up later.

"Yes. They got back from their holiday yesterday, and apparently Claire hasn't stopped going on about seeing you. She said she missed you so much" I reassured my daughter. "Now, off to bed. Jacob will still be here in the morning."

"Alright Mummy, I'll go say bye." She turned around and went straight to Jacob, he picked her up into a big bear hug. I was glad for Jacob that everything had worked out this way. I could never wish for a better man for my daughter. I remembered my reaction when I found out that Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee on my first day as a vampire. It was not a happy memory. I broke Seth's collarbone in the process. But everything worked out perfectly. Jacob was part of my family, in the right way. I would never hurt him again.

"Come on then, let's get Nessie to bed" Edward whispered into my hair. "And maybe we can go to bed as well?"

"Say no more!" I laughed, and we whisked Nessie away to our house. It was more of a cottage, than a house, as it only had two rooms. It had been a 19th birthday present from Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, although I never did turn nineteen.

After Nessie was tucked up in bed, safely asleep, Edward and I had our own time. As soon as were in our bedroom, his mouth was on mine. I would never truly be able to come to grips with the strong emotions that came with life as a vampire. Edward had said to me it took practice to manage everything, and I realised he meant a lot.

I would never again take Edward for granted, not with last winter when we nearly lost each other. I treasured every moment.


End file.
